Your Beginning and My Ending
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: What's an Alpha to do when an Omega just can't leave them alone? Elsa just wants to be alone, but now she's dragged into some twisted version of Romeo and Juliette. She just hopes this doesn't end in death. (OmegaVerse! Alpha!Elsa and Omega!Anna)
1. Chapter 1

**An idea given to me by Bondwoman who was gracious enough to explain to me how this universe works!**

 **It's a little harder than I thought, but things should be fine!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa's never had the need to display her Alpha status like this before, but things had happened so fast the last couple of months, her head was still spinning. It didn't help that her breathing was labored and her body was humming with adrenaline and rage. This sort of reminded her of how this all started.

 **~OmegaVerse~**

Elsa just wanted to be left alone. Get through school, get a job and hopefully move away to live alone. She just wanted to be alone. Uncommon for a pack raised kid, but she'd rather be a rouge than be part of a pack that only cared for status.

Today however seemed to not be her day. Her chest hurt from the locker handle and there was ringing in her ears from her inner beast screaming at her. The laughter behind her made her growl softly.

"Elsa would make a fine trophy mate or what say you boys?" Hans laughed with his friends as they agreed. Her growling grew louder making them look to her.

"Aw, she's trying to show her teeth," Hans smirked before yelping as he got slammed into the lockers this time. Elsa was gripping his shirt as she snarled into his face.

"I will not hesitate to rip out your throat Hans, do not think I am some defenseless Omega you can push around," Elsa growled and a soft whimper did come from the boy. If he were an Omega he'd most likely pee himself.

Chatter around them alerted her that others had witnessed her showing her dominance. She didn't want to show others what she was. She was happy with people thinking she was a Beta, they didn't have many expectations. She was just tired of Hans and his brain dead Omega pack following him around.

She huffed and let him go before walking to her next class. She managed to bump into a girl and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Elsa has never seen teal eyes before. She excuses herself and walks away.

"Who was that?" Anna asked as she turned to one of her pack mates.

"That's Elsa, she's part of the Arendelle pack, Alpha from the looks of things," Tiana says as she re-does her hair.

"I thought I knew everyone in school," Anna frowns. She prided herself in being on friendly terms with everyone. Kindness was the best free thing she could offer.

"Girl, she's more elusive than a perfect soufflé," Tiana says as she waves it off, but she can see the gears turning in the cheerful Omega's brain and just hopes the girl won't do something stupid. Which she knows she was going to do.

 **~OmegaVerse~**

"Hello!" Anna chirps as she bounces in front of the now startled platinum blonde Alpha. Elsa looked to her with wide eyes before having them dart around and eventually land back on those teal eyes from the day before.

"You know you were really hard to find," Anna says as she sits down beside the girl. Elsa frowns and closes her book.

"Maybe that was the plan?" She growls softly.

"Well then you almost succeeded!" Anna smiled. A shiver did run through her spine at the growl she was given, but she was determined.

"I'm Anna, from the Summers pack?" Anna introduces herself and all Elsa does is narrow her eyes at her.

"The blended pack right? Mostly Omegas, hardly any Alphas, no threat what so ever," Elsa says softly making Anna swallow hard.

"And you're from the Arendelle pack, mostly Alphas and Beta's, few Omegas, high threat level," Anna whispers. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Elsa huffs.

"What do you want Omega?" Elsa growls softly making the tinier girl jump.

"I just want to be your friend," Anna says making Elsa frown more. This time in confusion and not anger.

"Why?" She asks feeling confused.

"Everyone deserves a friend! Even grumpy looking Alphas," Anna giggles.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I?" Elsa asks and the redhead shakes her head.

"Even if you use your Alpha authority, all it will do is sent me away for a bit, but I'll be back. You hold little to no authority over me," Anna smiled cheekily. Elsa eyes her for a bit before sighing.

"Fine, but don't touch me and don't make me talk to others," Elsa grumbles. Anna cheers and claps her hands.

"Yes! You will not be disappointed! I will be the bestest best friend ever and we're going to turn your frown upside down!" Anna smiles and Elsa already regrets this.

Anna spends the rest of the week spending every chance she gets with Elsa. The Alpha at first tries to ignore her, but the girl is so darn persistent. She gets Elsa to put away her books during lunch time and even makes her laugh on occasion. When that happens Anna is always stunned at how beautiful her laugh is and Elsa just blushes as she covers her mouth.

"Elsa! You're officially invited to dinner with me and some of my pack!" Anna chirps on Friday as she plops down beside the blonde. Elsa frowns and looks to her, placing her book away.

"Why am I invited to a pack dinner?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Because you're my friend silly, and it's only some of my pack. It's me and my parents, Tiana and her mom, Rapunzel and her parent's aaaand I think that's all. That's not even half my pack," Anna giggles and Elsa blinks. She had no idea Anna's pack was that large. It sounded like a few families had melded together.

"I'll have to tell my parents," Elsa says as she takes out her phone.

"You don't have to ask for permission?" Anna asks and Elsa raises her eyebrow.

"I'm an Alpha, I'm allowed to make my own choices," she explains and sends her mother a text explaining why she would be late today. She doesn't even know if her parents would be home when she got back anyway.

"Must be nice, Omegas have to listen to Betas and Alphas," Anna says as she looks down before shaking her head and smile back to Elsa.

"Each has their own ups and downs," Elsa shrugs. Anna tilts her head and searches Elsa's ice blue eyes. She could get lost in them so easily. There's a tug in her inner beast but she just turns away and starts to eat her lunch.

Elsa isn't sure if she's excited for the dinner or if she's nervous. It will be interesting that is for sure.

 **~OmegaVerse~**

After school Anna rides with Elsa in her car to the Summers home. It was large and it looked comfortable. It was different from Elsa's home that just looked cold and unfriendly. When they walk through the entrance Elsa can hear chatter and laughter coming from the living room. The scene that greeted them seemed totally normal to Anna, but for Elsa it made her a little anxious.

Her eyes raked over everyone and her nose picked up three Alphas, one Beta and three Omegas. She saw all their noses twitch before silence fell and they looked to her.

"Anna, you didn't say your friend was an Alpha," one of the Alpha's said, probably Anna's father, by the smell of it.

"An Arendelle none the less," the other Alpha said.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Elsa quickly says and turns on her heel to walk out. She wasn't looking for conflict. She stopped as she felt someone grip the back of her jacket.

"You're not going anywhere Elsa. The rest of you be nice! This is my friend, we pride ourselves in being kind," Anna said in a soft growl. It held no power and Elsa could easily just keep walking.

"You're right dear, sorry we were shocked is all," an Omega says, smells like Anna's mother.

"Elsa is cool, ya'll just need to chill," Tiana says. Elsa is surprised that the girl was an Alpha. Her voice was strong though, good authority.

"Elsa, do come join us, we were just chatting," Anna's father says. Elsa can't help but obey; he was an older Alpha after all.

"So Elsa, tell us why is Anna so interested in you?" An Omega with short brown hair asks. Rapunzel is she's correct. The girl was in her literature class.

"I ask that myself every day," Elsa says as she shrugs.

"Got a mate yet?" An older Omega asks.

"Mother!" Anna scolds, mortified.

"What? It's an innocent question!" She says and Anna just hides her face in her hands.

"Um, no ma'am, no one so far," Elsa answers truthfully. Besides she was still in school. It was rare these days for teenage Alphas to claim mates seeing as when an Omega goes into heat they usually stay at home for that week. When an Alpha goes into rut once a year they stay at home too.

Elsa isn't sure how others work, but she had a special room her parents lock her into so she won't go out to find an unclaimed Omega. She knows that the few Omegas that were in her family also had a special room. It was starting to become the norm these days. It keeps teen pregnancies on the down low, even if it does take a few tries to get pregnant.

Elsa looks around as everyone starts chatting with everyone. The room quickly fills with sound and everyone was involved in everyone's conversation. It was so different from her pack. They had a meeting once a month when everyone was able to be present and that was that. She finds she actually enjoys this kind of interactions. Dinner was much the same only with added food.

Elsa didn't speak much but she did enjoy listening. She even found herself laughing at certain things and when it came time to go home she almost didn't want to leave.

* * *

 **Not much to say...except that these verses are usually very sexual...ya'll love those right?**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who missed me?!**

 **Sorry updates for everything is slow or none existing, I lost all my pre-worked progress on everything and most of the things were more than halfway to a completed next chapter...so it's a slow process to try and get things to where I think they were...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa?"

"What is it Anna?"

There was silence and the Alpha sighed before giving her attention to the Omega. The girl was staring at her intently. Not entirely new but normally it meant she had a question. Anna didn't seem to run out of those in the month they've known each other.

"I have a question," Anna said and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Shocking," she sighed as she took a sip from her drink.

"When is your rut?" The Omega asked as she tilted her head. Elsa spat out her drink and started to choke. Anna stroked her back and cringed.

"I don't think that's something you need to know," Elsa eventually said as she took in deep breaths.

"But, I want to know! I want to know everything!" Anna chirped. Elsa shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What good can come from you knowing when I have my rut?" Elsa nearly chocked on the word.

"Well, if it happens I know not to bother you," the Omega smiled.

"Anna, when it happens I will be unreachable. I specifically have a room for when it happens," Elsa said with a low growl.

"You have a room you only use once a year for a few days?" Anna asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, a lot of new houses are being built like that. My pack is very picky about who becomes a mate, so they can't have Alpha's or Beta's going around claiming just any Beta or Omega just because they're in a rut," Elsa explained as she frowned.

"Wow, we just lock ourselves in our rooms. I mean when I go into heat I just make a nest and wait for the pain to go away," Anna said as she shrugged.

"Think it helps that we have a lot of Omega's so if one of us needs anything and can't move, there is someone to help," the redhead adds as she hums.

"Is it really that painful?" Elsa found herself asking.

"Oh totally, it's like you're on fire and nothing you do can stop it, not even if you touch yourself," Anna explained.

Elsa closed her eyes. That was a little more than she needed to know. She felt her inner wolf growl and bristle. The more time she spent with the Omega the more her wolf wanted to how and claim the unclaimed redhead.

"Is a rut painful?" Anna asked and Elsa sighed.

"Not really no, it's just frustrating. Anger that builds and builds till you black out and wake up feeling human again," Elsa explained. At least that was how it felt for her.

"I have heard of how forceful an Alpha in rut can be, teach me to watch late night reality TV," Anna giggled nervously.

Elsa swallowed thickly. Yes, Alpha's in rut could be savage. There had always bean cases of Alpha's in rut forcing themselves onto unclaimed Omega's. It's one of the reasons these special rooms have been growing as of late.

"Three more months," Elsa said and Anna blinked as she looked up to the blonde. Elsa watched her teal eyes go from confused to understanding.

"Good to know," Anna smiled, "I'm starting my heat this weekend," she added.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly and she took an unconscious sniff of the air. She could smell the outdoors, the trees and grass and fresh air. She could smell their food, their drinks. Taking in a deeper sniff she can smell Anna.

The Omega had a hint of chocolate to her scent right now. Well she usually smelt like chocolate, but this was different. This was a deeper; it came _from_ Anna not _on_ Anna.

Elsa grumbles to herself. She bets Anna's heat scent had her smelling like the best chocolate money could buy.

"Is Elsa the big bad Alpha trying to learn my scent? Little old Omega me?" Anna asked in a sickly sweet voice. Elsa's eyes opened and she blushed slightly.

"I was just, I, it's not uncommon for friends to try and learn the others scents," Elsa explained.

She tensed as Anna pressed her nose into her neck and take in a deep breath before letting out a very content sigh. If they still possessed tails, Elsa believes Anna's would be wagging happily.

"You smell like mint ice cream," Anna basically purrs. Her teal eyes are unfocused and her cheeks are flushed. Elsa guesses this is what the start of an Omega's heat looks like.

"Oopsie, excuse me for that," Anna giggles after shaking her head, "the week leading up to heat is always so weird," she adds.

"You inhaled my scent," Elsa says, still getting over the feel of the girls warm face in her neck.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, I'm always so fascinated by scents. Did you know that the best and happiest mates scent's work well together?" Anna asked as she perked up.

"I did not know that, too bad you can't smell your own base scent," Elsa shrugged.

"But now you know like what you smell!" Anna chirped happily.

"To be fair Anna, that's what you think I smell like, not everyone has the same thing they associate a scent with," Elsa said and Anna pouted.

"Fine, now sniff me," Anna said and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"What? I already took in your scent," Elsa said as her eyes locked onto the freckles going down the girl's neck.

"You can't really get a good grasp from an air sniffle," Anna said waving her hand to emphasise her point. Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned down.

Once her nose came close to the girls neck and the real force of her scent forced its way into her nose without her needing to inhale, Elsa felt herself lose focus. She ended up pressing her face deep into the Omega's neck and inhaled the scent of chocolate like it was her oxygen.

Anna gasped as the Alpha's arm moved to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Elsa let out a soft growl as she moved her nose up the slope of the Omega's neck. She could practically feel herself drool as her wolf growled and licked its teeth.

Every slight move Anna made Elsa growled and twitched. The Omega's scent was growing as her body became warmer. Elsa wanted to pull her closer, claim her like her wolf was snarling to do.

"Elsa," Anna let out a soft whisper and that was enough to make her snap out of her haze.

Elsa pulled away and panted. Anna watched the startling ice blue slowly turn back to its usually soft shade of blue. The Alpha shook her head and rubbed at her nose.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to lose myself like that," Elsa apologized as she looked away from the redhead.

"It's okay Elsa, I…I didn't mind," Anna whispered as she rubbed her neck. It was slightly wet; Elsa had started drooling after all.

"Chocolate."

"What?" Anna asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You smell like chocolate," Elsa whispered. Anna's posture relaxed and she smiled.

"You get a chocolate chip mint ice cream that's pretty good," Anna sang before giggling.

"Then maybe I should give it a try," Elsa whispered as she gave a faint smile, still embarrassed about her behavior.

The bell rang and the two jumped before scurrying away to their classes.

* * *

 **That was fun and unscripted...**

 **Please remember to maybe review...if you want...it helps...it really does...especially now...**

 **I miss you all...**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry did ya'll want more?!**

 **I forgot how good it felt to write...thank you all for making me want to write again...it means so much to me.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Anna you're more fidgety than usual," Elsa says in her unamused flat tone as she watches the girl. Anna keeps switching how she sits and it's starting to annoy the Alpha.

"S-sorry Elsa, it's just, I should have stayed home and started nesting, got my days a little wrong," Anna whimpers and keeps fidgeting.

Elsa eyes widen and she tries her best not to breathe. Her eyes travel over the pouting and fidgeting Omega. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a little dilated. Her breasts even seemed a little…fuller.

"Maybe you should go home then," Elsa whispers and keeps watching the girl.

"I'll be fine, just two more classes then I'm home free!" Anna chirped but let out a little whine as she started fidgeting again.

"Is…is there anything I can do to…to help?" Elsa asks as she tries to swallow the saliva gathering in her mouth. She needed to breath and Anna's scent was just so alluring.

"I'm not sure, just…what the nest does is that it makes you feel safe and comfortable cause everything's so sensitive," Anna whined. Elsa dug her nails into the wooden bench of the table they were at. Seeing Anna like this made her want to whimper. This is why she never wanted friends, she never knew what to do or say.

"I'm not as comfortable as a nest, but I can probably make you feel safe," Elsa whispers as she turns on the bench and sits with it now running between her legs. She pulls the Omega into her lap and cradles her.

At Anna going stiff, she curses herself. This was probably wrong. She wanted to pull away and apologize but Anna nuzzled into her and let out a happy sigh. A blush worked its way over her cheeks and the Alpha is happy they were mostly alone.

"This is really comfortable Elsa," Anna practically purred as she snuggled in more. Elsa gulped and absently nuzzled the girls' hair, taking in more of her scent. Anna let out a soft gasp as Elsa wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer as a soft growl left her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should stop," Anna whispered after a few seconds. Elsa let out a confused grunt as her grip tightened. Her wolf didn't want to let go.

"I think I should head home, because I can actually feel you reacting and I'm scared we might get into trouble," the Omega explained and Elsa froze. She hadn't even noticed that her pants were tightening and that she was slowly rubbing her chin over the girls head.

Elsa pulled away and turned her back to the Omega. Her muscles tightened and she suppressed her growl. It hurt for her to listen to the Omega, but she closed her eyes and reminded her that Anna was not part of her pack. That Anna was not actively choosing her to be a mate.

"Can you make it home? Do I need to call someone?" Elsa asked unsure of what to do.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll just let Tiana know I'm taking the car," Anna smiles shyly as she stands and pulls out her phone. Elsa watched the girl walk to the parking lot, but tensed as she saw Hans and his Omega's swoop in on her.

A loud thundering growl over took her mind and she walked over as the Alpha cornered the obviously terrified Omega. Hans didn't seem to notice his lackey pack backing away from the authority that pulsated out of Elsa as she grew angrier.

"Come now Anna, you'd be lucky to be part of my pack," Hans purred and the Omega whimpered as she shivered. Elsa loomed over him like a dark figure; she was easily three or four inches taller than him if she stood proudly.

"Back off Hans, or I will be forced to get physical," Elsa growled and she saw the Alpha shrink into himself slightly before turning around to look at her. Elsa was surprised to see him clear his throat and square off his shoulders.

Oh, tough puppy came to play.

"I doubt you have the guts to claim an Omega without your packs precious approval," Hans sneered. He was right, Elsa's pack approved any and all mates, but her beast was looking to tear into Hans like he was prey.

"At least I will ask the Omega permission first," Elsa growled as she bared her teeth. Hans's eyes widened slightly, but he clearly wasn't backing down.

"Such a weak thing to do, an Alpha can take whatever they like and an Omega just needs to accept it," he said and Elsa pictured him licking his drooling canines.

"It's Alpha's like you that give us a bad name," Elsa growled. Anna gave a little whimper and covered her head. Elsa's eyes flash at the twitching of wolf ears.

Oh no, the show off between her and Hans was forcing the girl into accepting her heat faster.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Anna is mine Hans, can't you smell it already?" Elsa snarled. Hans frowned and gave Elsa a sniff. His eyes widened as he turned to Anna. She looked away from him and focused her attention on Elsa.

"Half ass job in scent marking you did," he hissed softly.

"I couldn't finish, her heat is starting, she needs to go home," Elsa hissed.

"Until you claim her fully, she is fair game!" Hans barked and that made Elsa grip his shirt. He yelped as his eyes widened.

"I said she's mine!" Elsa barked back. Her wolf was now bristling mad. Anna gasped softly as she watched Elsa's canines sharpen and her wolf ears were starting to reveal themselves.

Elsa was going to kill him.

"It's true Hans, I belong to Elsa," Anna whines out. Both Alphas' growling stops and they look to her. Anna's eyes were starting to go misty and she was trying very hard not to pant.

"The Omega has chosen," Elsa growls in triumph before shoving Hans away. Her canines and ears retreat as she moves to Anna and picks her up. The Omega let out a tiny eep as she curled up. Elsa carried Anna to the Alpha's car.

Anna didn't question what Elsa was doing, her submission finally taking over as Elsa's Alpha authority washed over her. If the girl decided to take her somewhere secluded right now and claim her, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. The thought didn't scare her. She really liked Elsa and wouldn't mind be claimed by the Alpha.

They stopped in front of the Summers Pack house and Anna gave Elsa a slightly confused look.

"Let's get you inside to your mother, I don't know how much longer I can keep control of myself right now," Elsa whispered as her knuckles were bone white as they gripped the steering wheel. The Omega nodded and they got out and went to the front door.

Anna's mother yanked it open before Elsa could knock or Anna could get out her keys.

"To bed with you Anna," her mother gave an authoritative growl. The Omega whimpered and scurried off and up the stairs before slamming her door shut.

Elsa gulped as the older Omega gave her a stern glare. The only time an older Omega scared a young Alpha was when that Omega's child was involved.

"If you are going to claim her, pup, you best do it correctly. I am not letting my daughter be at the maw of the Arendelle Pack," she growled and Elsa nodded as she looked to the floor.

"I do not know your care level and your pack does not have the cleanest of records," she kept growling and Elsa nodded again.

It was true, yes, her pack was stern and one of the most threatening authoritative wise, but they weren't a warm pack. They were cold and only cared for status. Still set in old ways.

Elsa knew she wasn't like them, but her care level…

"I wasn't rated," Elsa whispers. There was silence and she looked up into confused eyes almost the same teal as Anna's, just more green.

"Every child is rated, it is law," Mrs Summers said, still confused.

"I…I failed the test," Elsa whispers and the woman looks even more confused.

"It is a doll, how can you fail to interact with a doll?" She asked and Elsa gulped.

"I…I ripped off its h…head," Elsa gulps and sees the woman's eyes widen. There was more silence and Elsa felt like she actually wanted to cry.

"You are not pack material," Mrs Summers said softly. Elsa's heart hurt. She knew she'd rather be a rough, but hearing someone as kind as Mrs Summers say that with no emotion hurt her like a knife.

"I tried to fix it, I swear, I cared for it like an Omega would, I swear Mrs Summers," Elsa tried to explain. Why was she trying so hard to win the favor of this Omega? Just so she could see Anna again?

"I swear I will never harm Anna," Elsa gave a pitiful whine. The older Omega's eyes softened.

"An Alpha that shows weakness to an Omega, maybe you're not all that bad," she whispered and Elsa swallowed thickly.

"What I said still stands, pup, if you want to claim Anna, do it properly," she growls softly and Elsa nods eagerly.

Elsa walks back to her car after the door closes. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand she turns to look up to one of the many windows. Anna's standing there and by the looks of her bare shoulders, she must have finished making her nest.

The Omega waved to her sadly and Elsa blushed and waved back. Taking a deep breath, Elsa gets into her car and drives back to school. She might be able to make it before class ends and now that she had time to think clearly without the wolf wanting to take over, she sighs.

Did she really care for Anna that much? Was she willing to prove she was the right Alpha for her? Yes to all.

Was she willing to go against her packs rules? Absolutely.

* * *

 **I hope this answers a few questions!**

 **To clarify...**

 **When in heat or rut or extreme emotions like anger, they will reveal wolf ears and canines along with claws. Sadly no tails.**

 **Care level is my way of ranking how well an Alpha, Beta or Omega will fair in a pack or with a mate. The doll is how they test this when they are still children and not yet let puberty show what they are. What Elsa did was...well...scary. (Anna was the perfect mamma)**

 **What else...oh! Yes 'rut' is once a year and 'heat' is once a month.**

 **Think that's all...**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **X3**

 **P.S. Do ya'll want her to do it properly or...just give in to instinct?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I hear MOAR?**

 **Ya'll are so wonderful, all these reviews makes me write faster!**

 **Setting up some stuff in this chapter so I can bring ya'll the good stuff *wink wink***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa knew that she wouldn't get her packs permission to take Anna as her mate, but she thought she could at least inform them of her decision. She expected them to yell at her and try to command her, what she didn't expect was the stinging of her cheek from a slap.

Her mother was growling at her and her father looked disappointed. Elsa just moved her jaw slightly, not letting them see how much that actually hurt.

"You do not get to make choices like that, pup. Your father and I have already chosen you a mate," she growled and Elsa scowled.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I have made up my mind," she said slowly. She could see the fire flare up in her mother's eyes. It sent a slight shiver of fear down Elsa's spine, but her mother was only a Beta and Elsa has already accepted that she's above the level of fear her parents can install in her.

She's already accepted herself as no longer part of the Arendelle Pack and somehow she thinks her parents know this. That's why they have been resorting to physical signs of dominating, but they forget, she's an Alpha.

"As long as you live under this roof you will do as we say, pup, now you will meet your future mate on Sunday. That should give you enough time to bond with her before your rut," her father said and Elsa let out a tiny grunt. Him being an Alpha did have some effect on her still.

"Yes sir," Elsa grumbles before taking her leave to her room. There was nowhere else for her to go. She couldn't go to the Summers Pack house, Anna was in her heat cycle.

After dropping onto her bed she glares at the extra door in her room. It leads to her rut room. A place she hated. It was cramped and damp and had no natural light or even windows. It was rather depressing really. She's glad she blacks out during her rut.

Now what was she to do for two days?

Elsa pulls her laptop over her lap. Might as well do some research into how to properly care for an Omega.

 **~OmegaVerse~**

"Elsa, we'd like you to meet your future mate, Jane Porter," Mrs Arendelle said as she introduced the girl to Elsa.

Though Elsa had to blink a few times. Jane was a Beta, two years older than Elsa and had just started going to the university here in their little town.

Jane did not look happy to be there either and that made Elsa perk a little. Maybe she could have an ally in this ridiculousness.

Both their mothers gave them a slight shove closer to the other and the two tensed. Their eyes kept looking everywhere accept one another as they rested their cheeks together and took in each other's scents.

Jane smelt like the outdoors. A pleasant smell, but a far cry from Elsa's food based scent. She misses Anna's chocolate scent.

Once they pulled apart they realized that they were left alone. Did they really think they would hit it off just like that?

"So, I guess we-"

"First things first, I am not going to accept you as my mate," Jane said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then we're on the same page, I already have someone in mind," Elsa responded. Jane's eyes widened slightly and her arms uncurled slowly.

"So we are on the same page, I already have someone as well," she says softly and Elsa can't help but give a slight smile.

Jane was rather pretty and had a British accent on her. Besides her accent she had blue eyes with her brown hair, which was a little odd to see. Not a common combo, but it was pleasant.

"I'm guessing your parents also don't approve?" Elsa asked and Jane sighed before sitting down on the nearest sofa.

"My father is fine with it, but my mother is the one that refuses to accept it," Jane says and Elsa hums. The brief moment she had met the woman Elsa could feel her Alpha presence suffocate her own. Understandable that it over ruled Jane's father, who was a quaint little Omega. Obviously Jane got her looks from her mother.

"At least you have one accepting parent, tell me about your chosen mate," Elsa sighed as she dropped next to the Beta.

"He's an Alpha and goes to the same university as myself, he plays sports and we met when he got injured and I was doing a course in first aid. You should really meet Tarzan he is not like most Alpha's, he cares a lot," Jane says and goes on a longer tangent of how handsome he was and how strong her was and Elsa just listened while she smiled.

"He sounds wonderful Jane," Elsa smiled with a slight nod.

"Now you tell me about your chosen mate," Jane smiles brightly.

"Well she's an Omega; we go to the same school and we actually only met a month ago. I'm more of a loner but she, like many Omega's, make a lot of friends. For some reason she stuck with me and I became so used to her I guess that I started developing feelings for her," Elsa said and got lost in thought.

"It's always the ones you least expect, the best way to choose a mate is if you're not actively looking for one. Anyone can mate with each other, but most forget that's not all there is to a relationship. You have to actually care for the person to make it last," Jane says as she has this far off look in her eyes.

"I agree," Elsa hums as she nods.

"How do you want to go about this? Our parents aren't going to let us off the hook so easily," Jane said as she frowned.

Elsa stared at Jane for the longest time before smiling to her. It was odd for her to smile to anyone but Anna. The thought that she only wants to smile for Anna just made her accept the plan brewing in her mind.

"You don't have to do anything; I will take the brunt of this. I've already started excluding myself from this Pack," Elsa says and Jane's eyes widen.

"Rouge mentality? Is that wise Elsa?" Jane asks and the Alpha just nods.

 **~OmegaVerse~**

Elsa took a deep breath before knocking on the Summer's Pack front door. She was a little surprised to see Mr Summers open the door and not Mrs Summers, but not an unwelcome presence. She was less afraid of him than Anna's mother.

"Elsa, good to see you, your timing is a little off, Anna won't be back at school till tomorrow," the man smiles to her and lets her inside.

"I know sir, I just came to talk with you and Mrs Summers," Elsa says as she follows him to the living room. She expected to see other members of the pack there, but it was just Mrs Summers.

"Ah Elsa, I was wondering when we would see you," the Omega said with a tight smile as she sipped her tea.

"I would have come sooner, but I had to abide by my pack first," Elsa said as she rested her hands behind her back and kept standing.

"I assume you asked permission before coming here to ask ours?" She asked and Mr Summers frowned. Obviously his mate did not inform him of what was going on.

"I did ask my packs permission and did not receive it," Elsa says and clenches her jaw at the throaty chuckle Mrs Summers gave.

"Of course they didn't what were you expecting pup?" She asked and realization dawned in Mr Summer's eyes.

"In fact they already had a mate chosen for me," Elsa continued. She saw both the adults tense.

"But neither me nor this chosen mate are willing to accept the arrangement, in fact she too has her heart set on someone else," Elsa adds. Not a lot of packs still kept to tradition of arranged couplings.

"There isn't much you can do now Elsa, you still have to abide by your packs rules," Mrs Summers said with a frown.

"Unless…" Mr Summers trailed off as he eyed Elsa. Since he met her she gave off a very different power than the others in the Arendelle Pack.

"Unless I go rouge," Elsa finishes. She gulps as the Omega growls and jumps up, but relaxes as the Alpha gently rested his hand on her shoulder to make her sit back down.

"Now, now dear, we've taken in our fair share of rouges. If Elsa is willing to go that far for our daughter, don't you think we should give her a chance?" Mr Summers asked and Elsa felt her heart race.

"Fine, she can have our permission, but before anything can be final she needs Anna's acceptance," Mrs Summers sighed.

"I doubt Anna would be opposed," Mr Summers chuckled. "alright Elsa, you have our permission, but remember you need Anna's acceptance and seeing as you both are still in school, we expect you two to have a real relationship before you give her a mating bite," he added and Elsa nodded her understanding.

"I just have one request Elsa, before you ask for her acceptance, you must tell her about your care level," Mrs Summers added before Elsa could take her leave. The Alpha gulped and nodded before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Now she only had to wait till the next day at school to take the next step. She won't tell her parents just yet, she needed to know Anna would accept her. Rare for and Omega to say no to an Alpha's advances, but they do make their displeasure known.

Elsa would respect Anna's choice though, she wasn't like most Alpha's that believed an Omega was property. She understands Hans thinking so; they were the worst sort of pack. The Alpha's had up to five Omegas' each, made sense with how large their pack was and why Hans was the youngest of thirteen children.

Elsa shakes her head. She'd rather go savage on him before he forced Anna into a pack like that.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll liked that. Any questions, please leave a review and I will get to them.**

 **Elsa would be doing this properly, she cares more for Anna than she really realizes.**

 **Don't forget to review you lovely dearies~! It makes me produce faster cause I'm just so happy!**

 **See ya'll soon!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another one!**

 **Wanted to get this out before the weekend, because we all know by now! (Scar doesn't post on weekends! Very good!)**

 **Another reason to get this one out today is because I want to make the next chapter longer and ya'll see why when I post it next week!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Usually when Elsa got to school she had a heavenly thirty minutes of reading before Anna would arrive and tackle her into a hug. She liked being early, it meant not being at home for an extra hour before school, but knowing Anna would be coming to school after her heat made her fidget on the spot.

It felt weird not having the girl there for most of the school week. It just made Elsa miss her more and accept it more that she wanted the Omega as her mate. It wasn't like they were that young still. They were both eighteen, why everyone treated them like they were sixteen she's not sure.

"Elsa!"

The Alpha's head snapped up as she heard the familiar sweet voice of Anna. She found herself practically pouncing the redhead and hugged her so tight she lifted her into the air. Anna giggled and squealed as she flailed before hugging the Alpha back tightly.

"Anna, I am so glad you're back," Elsa felt her chest rumble in a purr as she placed the girl back on the ground and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent.

Mm, chocolate.

"I'm glad someone missed me," Anna smiled as she nuzzled into the Alpha and took in her scent.

"You have no idea, we need to talk," Elsa said as she pulled back, almost whimpering at the loss.

"About what?" Anna asked with a slight nervousness. She was trying to play dumb, but her heart was beating very fast right now.

Elsa led her to their seats to the side of the school. They had maybe fifteen minutes before the bell sounded.

"I'd like to ask for your acceptance," Elsa said softly and Anna blinked.

"M-my acceptance? Y-you mean…you want to-to," the girl started blushing and her sentence died into a whimper.

"I did everything by the book, I asked permission first, all I need is your acceptance of my offer," Elsa said slowly as she sat down in front of Anna while the Omega sat on the bench, effectively placing herself below the Omega. It was a sign of respect.

An Alpha that willingly avoided eye contact or lowered themselves to an Omega meant great respect towards someone of a lower power. Elsa was showing Anna how much she respected her, seeing as she never placed herself lower than anyone, not even other Alpha's.

Anna blinked at the display and blushed even more. Her heart was beating painfully now and it was getting increasingly harder to contain herself. She didn't go into this friendship expecting the Alpha to eventually ask her to be a mate. She was honestly just being kind.

"But before you have to say anything, your mother did ask that I disclose my care level first," Elsa said and Anna frowned.

"Why would me judgment on your care level be more important than my parents? I mean if they approved than they must think it's a match!" Anna said tilting her head.

"It's a little more complicated than that this time, see my care level, it's basically none existent, but because I'm willing to leave my pack for you, they are giving me the chance, but you have to approve," Elsa explained and Anna frowned slightly.

"None existent? I don't understand?" Anna said shaking her head slightly. The whole, Elsa leaving her pack for her, was not all that surprising to her really. She had long ago picked up on Elsa not belonging in her pack.

"When I received my doll, my first instinct was to rip off its head," Elsa sighed. Anna's honest to goodness instinctual response was to curl into a ball and turn away from the Alpha. The look of defeat and hurt in Elsa's eyes made her relax and take one of her hands and hold it on her lap.

"What did you do then?" Anna whispered.

"I tried to fix it and I cared for it like an Omega, but the damage was already done," Elsa whispered back as she rested her forehead on the Omega's knees, whimpering softly.

She felt like such a failure as an Alpha right then. Showing such weakness to an Omega. She was caught off guard when she felt Anna gently stroke her hair and coo to her softly as she bent down to nuzzle her head.

"I accept you for all that you are, Elsa," Anna whispers. Elsa slowly sat up and looks to her with wide blue eyes, total surprise on her face.

"Even after hearing how much of a bad Alpha I am?" she asked softly, scared that she was just hearing things.

"I don't think you're as bad as you think you are," Anna smiled and stood. She pulled on the Alpha's arms and made her stand. The Omega smiled up to the Alpha before hugging her.

"I accept that you will take good care of me and in return I will take good care of you, _my Alpha_ ," Anna purred and Elsa scooped the girl back into the same hug as earlier. The Alpha let out small whines and whimpers as she nuzzled the Omega's cheek with hers. Anna giggled and accepted the excited scent marking.

Seeing and having Elsa give in to her instincts was always so pleasant. She was very loving and caring despite the tough façade she keeps up around others. Under all those growls and barks she was just a big old softy.

"Can I take you out to a movie Saturday?" Elsa asked after she calmed herself down. She was blushing slightly and her wolf felt like it was going to wag its tail into oblivion. She actually needed to go pee badly, too much excitement.

"I would love that!" Anna smiled brightly and jumped as the bell rang. The Omega was pleasantly surprised as Elsa escorted her to her class. She blushed slightly as Elsa gave her cheek a peck before waving and running off to her own class. Even after her class was done she found Elsa standing there waiting to escort her to her next one.

The Omega had to giggle to herself softly every time another Alpha or Beta looked her way. Elsa let out soft growls of warning at them and at the sight of other Omega's she would just hold Anna's hand tighter.

Once they had lunch Elsa had Anna sit between her legs and rest her back to her chest so she could hold her and nuzzle her head. It was a very calming and comforting thing for the Alpha to do.

"Anna," Elsa asked after settling down. The Omega hummed as she nibbled on her sandwich.

"If I may ask, what is your care level?" The Alpha asked as she absently stroked the Omega's stomach.

"Oh, well I got a perfect Omega score. Tiana even called me 'Anna the perfect Mama', kind of has a nice ring to it!" Anna smiled brightly and Elsa felt her face heat up.

The Alpha moved to nuzzle her face into Anna's neck as a rumble vibrated through her chest.

"It does," she whispered and Anna felt herself blush.

Her eyes castes up and at seeing Hans look her way she nudges Elsa with her cheek. The Alpha blinked and looked to the Omega. Elsa was caught off guard as she felt Anna's lips on hers, but she quickly melted into the kiss and the feel of Anna's hand on her cheek.

Elsa felt warm for the first time in forever and not the warmth that was associated with anger, no; this was warmth that came with love.

Elsa gently gripped Anna's hand that was on her cheek and as they pulled away from the kiss the Alpha nuzzled her nose into the Omega's palm. Her mouth was salivating at being so close to her Omega's wrist, she wanted to bite her, mark her, so badly. She just let out a soft and irritated growl before kissing the girls wrist.

"I promised your parents we'd be a real couple first before I marked you," Elsa explained at the confused look the Omega gave her.

"I understand, my pack is heavy on love. A match is not perfect unless there is love. True love! I strive for true love like my parents," Anna smiled and settles back down.

"T-true love?" Elsa asked, unsure of what that meant.

"Yea, true love, its love that is true. It's the kind of love that can overcome anything! It's, I don't know how to explain it, it's just true love!" Anna says as she flails a bit and Elsa can only smile.

"I am a little surprised your pack gave permission," Anna says after calming down.

"Oh they didn't," Elsa simply says and let out a little whine when Anna moves so she could look her in the face.

"You said you asked permission," Anna said slowly.

"I did, they didn't give it and your parents gave me permission. I don't care what my pack says," Elsa says simply.

"Did…did they give a reason why you couldn't have me as a mate?" Anna asked softly. She was a little scared of the answer.

"They already chose one for me," Elsa answered. She saw the flash of fear in the Omega's eyes.

"I did tell your parents and the chosen mate already has someone she wants to be with, please don't feel threatened," Elsa whimpered softly as she pulled her Omega closer to herself.

"O-okay, I trust you Elsa," Anna whispers and lets the calmness of the Alpha seep into her.

"I will fight for you Anna," Elsa whispers into her hair and the Omega thinks back to the incident with Hans last week. Oh she knows Elsa would. She fears Elsa would lose herself in a fight for her. She would turn savage to protect the Omega.

That thought scared Anna a little, but it made her feel safer at the same time.

* * *

 **Eeeeeeee I'm so excited!**

 **Any and all questions will be answered hopefully in the next chapter! Like type of bites and how mating works and so on and so forth.**

 **If you have a question or want something to be clarified please let me know so I can add it! If one person has the question there are usually others as well.**

 **So with that being said! Please remember to review it gives me energy! Haha sorry...**

 **Till next time my dears!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told ya I'd make a longer chapter!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this and that it answers a few questions!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa was at the Summers Pack house bright and early on Saturday. She was trying her hardest to control herself and keep calm. The Alpha rubbed her hands on her pants before knocking on the door. Why was she so nervous? It was just a date.

Anna was the one that opened the door and Elsa felt her heart rocket into her throat.

Right, a date with the most amazing Omega there was.

It felt odd to let herself give in to emotions. She was so used to being stoic and in control, fighting away anything that made her heart race of her stomach flutter, but with Anna it was like the girl just broke through all of her walls without even trying.

The Omega was wearing a very lovely and cheery sundress. It was yellow with small white flowers that looked like daisies. Her hair in a messy bun that looked fantastic on her.

"Anna you look beautiful," Elsa sighed as she smiled. The Omega blushed slightly as she stroked a strand of hair in behind her ear.

"You look handsome yourself Elsa," she whispered.

Elsa kept herself from blushing. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but she did opt for wearing her leather jacket instead of her normal hoody.

Her wolf felt really pleased as it stood proudly. Elsa has always been more in tuned with their spirit selves than most other. She could easily see herself as her wolf; follow its movements, its reactions, its feelings. She was both at the same time. On occasions she could see others wolf spirits, but those were more feeling based than actual sight.

"Only the best for my Omega," Elsa whispered before clearing her throat as Mrs. Summers joined them at the door.

"Morning Mrs. Summers," Elsa greeted politely and the older Omega smiled as she rested her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Now Elsa, I assume I don't have to give you two rules, but just make sure she's home at a reasonable time," Mrs. Summers said and Elsa nodded.

"Yes ma'am, we're going to be hanging at the mall," Elsa informed the older Omega.

"Fair enough, I trust you will look after her well," Mrs. Summers said before scooting Anna out and waving at them. Elsa walked with Anna to the car before opening the door for her. The ride to the mall was quick and Elsa figured they could have some breakfast first.

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat then watch a movie and then play some games at the arcade, if there's anything you want to do today, just say the word," Elsa said as she found a parking spot.

"As long as I get to spend today with you I'll be happy," Anna grinned up to her as they walked into the mall. It was starting to get busy as more and more people arrived to do their shopping.

On their way to brunch they stopped at a few stores Anna wanted to run into. Elsa was following happily, just content watching the enthusiastic Omega run between the isles. Around the third store Anna sheepishly apologized for getting distracted. Elsa shook her head and told her it was fine then the two finally did head to get food.

As they waited for their orders to arrive they smiled at one another. Elsa was stroking the Omega's hands as they rested on the table. Anna's skin was so soft and warm, even her hands had tiny freckle son them. The more Elsa looked at Anna, truly looked at her, the more she found herself falling. It was a wonderful feeling, letting herself feel emotions like this. Anna made it easy to not be scared.

"I never thought we'd get to this stage," Anna whispered and Elsa tilted her head.

"What I mean is, I didn't go into our friendship looking for a relationship beyond friends, but I am glad we're on this level," Anna explained with a smile. Elsa held her fingers and brought her hands up to kiss them. It made the Omega blush and hide her face in her arm.

"I never intended to fall in love. I wanted to finish school, leave my pack and go be on my own. I had resigned myself to being alone, but then you came along and…showed me what I was missing," Elsa said as she kept stroking the Omega's knuckles.

"Everyone deserves to be loved and cared for," Anna said as she moved one hand to stroke at Elsa's cheek. The Alpha leaned into the touch and before nuzzling her wrist.

"Your food ladies," the waiter says cheerily as he places down their orders.

"Thank you Olaf," Anna smiles brightly to the Omega male. He was in her home economics class and a really sweet guy.

"No problem Anna, I just have to warn you that Marshmallow just texted me that Hans and his squad is here so do be careful ok sweetie?" He said, his voice in slight concern before placing his attention to Elsa.

"You take good care of my friend now you hear Alpha? Or I'll sick my Marshmallow on you," he warned, but Elsa could not find him intimidating if se tired.

The boy then scurried off to go help other customers.

"Who's Marshmallow?" Elsa asked, frowning to Anna.

"It's his mate, his name is actually Marshall but Olaf enjoys teasing him. He is this really big guy tough looking Alpha that's just a softy on the inside. Kind of like you," Anna smiles teasingly. Elsa rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

Alpha's had different classes than Omega's. Beta's were lucky, they could choose what they wanted to study, but the others couldn't.

Alpha's had classes like physics and chemistry, business education and bookkeeping, biology and high grade math's. Anything that helped them have high level jobs.

Omega's had classes like home economics, art, music, life science, basic maths, literature. Anything that made them better caretakers or anything more creative.

Alpha's always got jobs that had them have control over Omegas. Omegas would rarely hold manager level jobs, unless it was to have control over other Omega's.

No one really complained. It was basic instinct for them to have this dynamic. No, instinct was the wrong word; it was in their soul to act this way. If and Alpha told and Omega to jump they would do it before they could think it through. Omegas were seldom held responsible; the Alpha in charge would take responsibility for the Omega's and Beta's under their care.

"Anna, do you…are you in tune with your wolf?" Elsa asked mid meal. The Omega tilted her head and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"In tune how exactly?" Anna asked as she blinked those innocent teal eyes.

"Well, can you picture yourself as your wolf?" Elsa asked, not sure why she's asking.

"Hmm, well in extreme emotional cases yes. I can see her ears pull back and look submissive when an Alpha asserts their dominance. When I'm really happy I can see her panting and wagging her tail excitedly. Stuff like that, but I can't see her when things are normal," Anna says and smiles, "why do you ask?" She adds with an amused frown.

"Just something I've thought about. I can see my wolf most of the time, even now, just gently wagging its tail. Sometimes I can see or rather sense what another person's wolf is doing," Elsa explains before waving it off.

"That's really interesting. I've heard of people spending years to perfect that, to see us as we are spiritually. No longer seeing us as people, but rather as wolves," Anna says and smiles brightly.

"I guess it's because I like to observe," Elsa shrugs. She's spent a lot of time alone and with her thoughts. She guesses that's why she was able to do it subconsciously. Her mind was trying to keep itself occupied.

"We should finish up the movie starts in twenty minutes," Elsa says as she sees the time. They finish their food and pay before heading to the cinema.

While watching the movie, some romantic comedy Elsa only chose because Anna could never stop talking about them, the Alpha mainly kept her focus on the Omega. They way Anna laughed and awed. How she found certain things adorable and how she almost cried when the two main characters finally got together and had a tender moment. Anna was just amazing.

"That was so adorable and funny and I am so happy they settled their differences and got together in the end!" Anna cheered as they exited the theater. Elsa smiled and nodded. She didn't' follow the movie all that much, too busy focusing on how Anna was enjoying it.

The two walked over to the arcade section with Elsa's arm around the Omega's shoulders. Anna had her one hands' fingers laced with the Alpha's as she snuggled in under her arm. This all felt so natural to her, like they have had done this countless of times. If being this comfortable around the Alpha wasn't a sign that they were good together then she doesn't know what is.

"Elsa?"

The Alpha stopped in her tracks and turned around. She smiled and hugged Anna closer to her.

"Jane, good to see you, this must be Tarzan," the Alpha said as she looked to the Alpha who had his arm around Jane much like Elsa had around Anna.

"This is him yes and this must be Anna," the Beta said smiling back. Anna just blushed and curled in more to Elsa. It was a little intimidating to be the only Omega right now.

"Elsa I must thank you for being kind enough to let Jane decide who she wanted to be with, you could have easily taken her for yourself," Tarzan said as he bowed his head to her slightly. Elsa smiled and bowed her head back. It was respect and understanding between Alphas to do that.

"I would never take choice away from someone, besides, I have Anna," Elsa smiled and nuzzled the Omega's head. Anna was still hiding in her side, shy about the attention on her. She was used to a bunch of Omegas.

"Well I hope you two can survive the Arendelle Pack, my father says that they did not sound happy about us 'not getting along'," Jane said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, they have been angry with me since yesterday when I told them I was going to spend my time with Anna, but like I said Jane, whatever happens, I will take the blame," Elsa reassured the Beta.

"Um Elsa," Anna whispered as she gently tugged the Alpha's fingers. The blonde looked to her Omega and tilted her head.

"C-can I talk to Jane for a s-second?" She asked softly and Elsa smiled.

"Jane, Anna would like to have a word with you," Elsa said and the Beta nodded.

"Come on, I need the bathroom so we can have our girly talk there," Jane smiled and gently took Anna's fingertips to lead her away. This left Tarzan and Elsa alone with one another. The two Alpha's smiled to one another and just stood there, before deciding on playing a round of street fighter against one another while they waited for their mates.

"So Anna what can I do for you?" Jane asked politely as she and the Omega reached the bathrooms.

"You're serious about not being with Elsa right?" The Omega asked nervously. Jane frowned slightly.

"Of course, Tarzan and I are very happy together. There is nothing for you to worry about dear," Jane reassured the Omega.

"I'm only asking b-because the Arendelle's have been known to get what they want, s-so if you and Elsa both fight against the arrangement you might get away with going against them," Anna said as she frowns. She knows she can't be intimidating to the Beta, but she can try to reason with her.

"Trust me when I say that Elsa would do anything to be with you Anna dear, the way she talks about you…I don't think she realizes how much in love she is with you. I think you might have yourself true love, like I have with Tarzan," Jane said sweetly as she rested a reassuring hand on the Omega's shoulder.

"R-really?" Anna asked with bright sparkly eyes. Jane smiled and nodded.

"I believe so. So I assure you Anna, you have nothing to fear and nothing to feel threatened about," Jane said before patting the younger girls head. Both girls freshened up before heading back to the Alpha's.

Elsa perked as she turned her attention in the direction the girls disappeared to. She saw them returning, not caring that in that moment Tarzan got a KO on her character.

Her smile faded when she saw Hans and his gang circle the two girls. She growled and nudged Tarzan before marching over. She was going to murder Hans once and of all. Once she got closer she saw Jane trying to cover Anna away from the Alpha, but she was just a Beta after all.

Elsa gripped the back of Hans's shirt and ripped him away from the girls. Jane relaxed, but Anna was still clinging to the Beta and shivering.

"I've had enough of you Hans, you just can't seem to keep your slimy paws for yourself. What will it take to get you to leave Anna the hell alone?" Elsa growled as she placed herself between the girls and Hans.

"I told you once Elsa and I will tell you again. Until you properly claim Anna, she is fair game," Hans hissed at her. Elsa growled louder. Tarzan took the opportunity to pull Jane away and to him.

"You're a disgusting Alpha Hans, Omega's are not property. I will only claim Anna if she allows me to do so, if she decides I am not good enough than I won't stop her, but I will be damned if I let her end up in your claws," Elsa tried her best to keep her calm, but the Alpha always managed to get her blood boiling.

Anna whimpered softly as she reached out to grip Elsa's jacket. The Alpha sensed the Omega's unease and pulled her closer to protect her.

"I'd advise you to leave her alone Hans before I am forced to go savage on you," Elsa growled louder.

"Like you have it in you! Your pack wants you with the Beta and a pack always wins in the end. Stop playing this game and let Anna go, you're obviously not serious in your pursuit of her if you still haven't marked her," Hans said, he had a delightful sneer on him like he thought he had won already.

Elsa growled and twitched, Anna could see she was holding herself back from pouncing the Alpha. She hated that Hans was causing Elsa so much anger, so she did the only thing she could think to stop this once and for all.

"Elsa I want you to mark me," she whispered and Elsa's growling stopped. She looked to the Omega and blinked in surprise.

"Anna," Elsa whispered but the Omega offered her wrist up to the Alpha. Elsa could see the calmness in her eyes, the reassuring smile, the acceptance of this union to come.

Elsa gently took hold of Anna's hand before stroking her arm gently with her other hand as she brought the Omega's wrist up to her mouth. Everyone stood and watched.

Elsa never broke eye contact with the Omega as she felt her canines enlarge before she bit down. Anna let out a soft gasp at the flare of pain. Elsa's eyes then closed as she focused on making the mark permanent, letting her mind meld with Anna's and letting their wolves embrace and accept the other.

Once she pulled away she could feel the pulsing pain in Anna's wrist, she licked over the puncture wounds. After the feeling subsided she looked to Anna and saw a streak of her red hair had turned as white as Elsa's own hair.

Anna was now hers and only hers.

* * *

 **OwO**

 **They did it...**

 **Ok one clarification:**

 **Mate mark is a public show of claiming like they just did.**

 **Claim mark is the bite mark the Omega receives during mating and is private.**

 **Mate marks can be found on wrists and necks, while Claim marks are on the back of the neck and sometimes the side/hip.**

 **If there are questions leave a review so I can address them in the next chapter!**

 **Hope to see ya'll's thoughts on this!**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anther update! Yay!**

 **Hope ya'll like it, little short but I thought it had a nice stop, didn't want to ruin their time together with Elsa's parents...that'll be next chapter.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that! After we gave you specific rules to follow!" Mrs. Summers growled and paced the living room. Elsa and Anna sat on the sofa in front of her, their heads down and their eyes castes to the side. Elsa can see their wolves ears pulled back and Anna's wolf was lying with her head between her paws.

"Technically they did follow the rules, dear," Mr Summers said as he sat opposite them on a different sofa.

The older Omega stopped in front of Anna and pointed to the white streak in her hair.

"Elsa just claimed our daughter Agnarr! This is irreversible!" She growled.

"Look dear, Anna gave her permission, I believe our daughter knows what she wants and is getting herself into," he said calmly.

"They're still in school!"

"Only for a few more months," he countered. The older Omega seemed to start to relax, "and besides, Elsa is a very strong Alpha, wouldn't you feel better knowing Anna is going to be safe and well protected?" He added.

Elsa could see the older Omega thinking hard. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were drawn in a tight line. There was silence for a moment before she sighed and relaxed.

"I suppose you're right, but a mother worries," she pouted slightly. Anna perked up next to Elsa.

"We're good?" She asked and her parents nodded. Elsa couldn't help but smile as Anna hugged her tightly and squealed softly.

"I do have one request though," Mr Summers said after clearing his throat. His voice and authority made Anna separate from Elsa slightly and hold her hand.

"You go on a hunt with me Elsa," he said with a faint smile. It wasn't a command. He wasn't demanding she prove herself somehow.

"I haven't hunted in a while sir," Elsa answered truthfully.

"No worries, it is merely a way for me as the Father Alpha of Anna to bond and accept you as her mate. If we happen to shoot some rabbits, now well, that would be a lovely stew," he smiled.

Elsa nodded and smiled back politely. She already felt accepted, more so than with her own family. No doubt they're waiting like a pack of hungry wolves for her back home.

"I will dust off my hunting rifle, just say when and where sir," Elsa said and Mr Summers nodded with a hum of acknowledgment.

"Elsa you are welcome to stay for dinner, I can't imagine your pack being very happy with you right now," Mrs Summers said with a hint of sadness.

"No they most likely aren't, I appreciate the invite, but I think it best to get this over and done with," Elsa sighed. Anna looked to her in worry as a small whimper left her.

"I'll be fine dear, they don't control me anymore," Elsa smiled reassuringly to her mate.

"I know…I just worry," Anna pouted as she hugged Elsa's arm. Elsa smiled softly and tapped her nose.

"I'm a big bad Alpha, what are they going to do? Scold me?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

The two's attentions were solely on one another, neither taking note the older couple leaving them alone to talk. The Summers parents didn't want to disturb their bonding time, it would be rude. The more time an Alpha and Omega spent together before being sexual during a heat were important. It established a deeper caring level than merely that of reproducing.

It's probably why still so many packs had one Alpha with a few Omegas. Sure in today's times it was starting to get frowned upon, it still happened more frequently than one would like.

True there were more Omega's in the world than Alpha's, hence why Beta's are mostly encouraged to take the Alpha role.

It was amazing how there were basically three types of packs.

The Power Hungry pack, from which Elsa came from.

The Polygamy pack, from which Hans came from.

The Blended pack, from which Anna came from.

Power Hungry packs, valued the authority and power of Alpha's and Beta's. Usually the lawyers and police officers. Any position that gave them the most power or dominance.

Polygamy packs, valued re-production. One Alpha with a bunch of Omega's to which they use to expand their pack. They were less hostile than the Power Hungry pack, opting to basically having their paw in every pie.

Blended packs are seen as 'new age' thinking. Small packs that struggle to find their feet in the world now joined together. The Alpha's of these packs have been confirmed to have mostly originated from a dying pack where the Alpha was deceased. So these Alpha's were raised by Omega's and there for have more empathy and acceptance of others.

So to a pack like Anna's, love was a big part of who they were. Elsa was all for that type of thinking. The more time she spent with Anna the more she felt human and not like she was some sort of achievement. Yes she was the strongest of her pack, both in brains and brawns. But those do not a human make.

Around Anna she feels like she can let weakness show and not be ashamed if she honestly doesn't know or understand something. She felt accepted and not judged on everything she did or said.

"Maybe I should go with you," Anna whispered.

"I'd rather you not; I'd rather you be here where they can't get to you, who knows how they'll react? No one's gone against the Arendelle pack dynamic before," Elsa said as she frowned.

Anna's nuzzled her head in under Elsa's chin. A small whimper leaving her as she wrapped her arms around the Alpha's chest. Elsa saw how their wolves acted. Anna's was doing the same, but like this, Elsa can see what Anna meant with her actions. She was protecting her neck.

Yea, her pack would go for the jugular, sink their teeth into the soft flesh and shake viciously, tear at it till there's only blood and a good chunk missing. Always go for the kill.

This was all metaphorical of course. No one actually attacked one another anymore. Not for a few decades now and if they did it these days, well it would be murder of course, but those were long and expensive processes. Hard to say something is bad when it was in your nature.

"I'll be fine Anna," Elsa whispers and moves to kiss her head.

"If it gets bad or the atmosphere is sour, don't stay there okay? Come here, I'm sure we have a room open for you. I'd rather have you here and happy than there and miserable," Anna whimpered as she curled into Elsa more.

Elsa smiled and stroked her back. It was cute how worried Anna was. That the Omega was worried about her emotional and mental state rather her physical. Elsa could hold her own in a fight. She'd never had to really fight before, but she has been in a few sparing matches with her family.

She was made to join around the holidays, when everyone that carried the Arendelle name would join together. Show off their power, but after breaking a cousin's jaw when a fight got out of hand, Elsa proved she was not to be messed with. No one made her spar again. It was like the doll all over again. They looked at her with slight fear. If she could hurt a pack member so easily without reason, then she was dangerous.

Elsa guesses that's why her parents let her do her own thing. They probably hoped letting her be who she wanted would calm her down. That if they gave her space, she'd listen to them when they did give her commands. But all that really did was drive her further and further away.

She carries a lot of pent up anger in her, she knows. She's always seconds away from ripping someone open, but with Anna? Anna made her relax, made her calm. Anna made her feel warm and she'd do anything to be the best for Anna. For her mate.

* * *

 **Some explanations and world building, as fun as world building is...it's also stressful.**

 **Hope to bring the next chapter soon.**

 **Please remember to review if you'd be so kind.**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI!**

 **I wrote this whole chapter in like a little over an hour!**

 **I just had this sudden burst of inspiration!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath. The door to her house felt like the gates to hell. She knew that if she opened them there was no turning back till this was sorted. Her muscles refused to work.

It wasn't like she was scared. No, she wasn't scared at all. Then why the hesitation? She simply did not want to have this fight. She knew there would be yelling and swearing maybe even some physical attacks.

Her family weren't known for their calm approach to pack disputes.

Her nose twitches and her jaw clenches. There were more than two people inside. No doubt the whole pack was there to hear her case. Hear it then tell her why she was wrong. They wouldn't kick her out, not that easily. They would try and get her to submit.

Elsa straightens her back. She was an alpha damn it! She was strong and fearless and she would not back down from her choice.

Taking the last few steps up to the door, Elsa lets out the breath she took. The door swung open easily and she was greeted by a chorus of growls and sharp angry eyes. It felt like she was entering into a pit of hungry wolves.

"Alpha Elsa, you have explaining to do," her father growled. The overbearing presence of his Alpha status and head of pack washed over her like a blizzard. If she were an Omega it would make her drop into a fetal position and whimper like a new born pup.

But Elsa was an Alpha and not just an Alpha, but she was the head of the packs Alpha. That gave her an edge. She tapped into the instincts that would allow her to challenge her father for the seat of the house. She stood taller and puffed out her chest more and she hardened her eyes to match his.

"You have gone against the orders of the pack and now you stand to challenge me?" He snarls as he steps closer. Elsa sees the rest of the pack take a step or two backwards.

"Challenge you old man? Don't make me laugh, we all know you fear me as much as the rest, but don't worry your tail, I do not care to take over the pack," Elsa growled softly.

"You insolent little pup!" He barked and Elsa managed to duck away from his slap. This only angered him more. She saw redness take over his face, but she kept herself calm. She didn't desire to fight. There was no reason.

"We have been far too lenient with you, now you think you're some big bad wolf? A loner? A rouge? An Alpha without a pack is a useless Alpha," he growled.

"I'd rather much be a rouge than be part of your pack. I may carry your genes, you might be my sire, but you do not control me," Elsa growled baring her teeth threateningly. Her father took one whiff of her before looking to her in disgust.

"You have claimed an Omega. That Summers pack runt," he sneered.

"You leave Anna out of this! I chose her and she chose me," Elsa barked. She could feel her clenches fists shake with anger. She could take him talking down to her, but Anna was off limits.

"You are a disgrace to the Arendelle name," he said as he looked down on her.

"You seem to be under the impression that I care," Elsa said, hiding her smirk. Anger flashed in his eyes and Elsa instinctually ducked his punch and kicked him in the stomach. She watched as he doubled over and took a step back.

The others in the room gasped as they saw her eyes take on a sharpness and brightness they have never seen. Elsa could feel her ears start to uncurl from her head. If her father attacks her now she might not be able to keep the beast at bay.

"Pup can't even keep herself in check," he growled as he straightened. His own blue eyes were sharp and dangerous.

"If you want to still be able to live old man you best not attack again," Elsa growled softly. Her canines were poking her lip. Her wolf had its fur raised as it licked its teeth. Her father's wolf was doing the same.

"I am not scared of a pup that think she's tough," he growled and took a step closer to her. Elsa took a step too and the two were now nose to nose as they snarled at one another. Elsa would never attack first and her father seemed to have learned not to attack first either.

"Let's not make this an unnecessary blood bath, I will take my stuff and leave," Elsa growled as she calmed herself down enough to retract her teeth and ears.

"If you leave the pack then all your belongings belong to the pack, you want to be a loner and a rouge so be it. You want to be pack-less? Then you live pack-less," he growled back.

Elsa growled loudly before taking a calming breath. She took a step back and squared her shoulders.

"So be it, you no longer have a say over me, you no longer control me. If any of the Arendelle pack threatens the Summer pack I will be forced to protect my mate. No mercy shall be shown," Elsa said calmly, but there was the promise of death in her eyes.

"So be it," he father huffed.

Elsa huffed in return and made her way out of the house. She felt free, if she were to be honest. It went better than she could ever have hoped for.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around to see another Alpha member of the pack run up to her. It wasn't in a way that they wanted to stop her. They were growling and pounced her as soon as they were close enough.

Elsa hissed as her tackled her to the ground. The grass was much softer than the pavement thankfully. It was the same family member who's jaw she had broken way back when they were children.

She snarled and managed to kick him off before taking a fighting stance.

"What the fuck are you doing? You stand to gain nothing by challenging me!" Elsa snarled.

"My honor! You stole that the day you broke my jaw and now that you are no longer an Arendelle there is no backlash from the pack if I end up breaking you," he snarled and tackled her.

Elsa managed to side step him and he dropped to the floor. He gripped her leg closest to him and bit her calf. She howled in pain before kicking at him. Elsa could hear the other family members rush out as she got into the fight with her cousin.

She had to admit he had learned how to fight better sins the last time, but she still managed to get him pinned to the ground. Blood was flowing from the bites and scratches her left. He lost himself in the fight and had sprouted claws and sharp teeth.

Elsa used her enlarged canines to bit his ear. He yowled as she tore out a chunk of his wolf ear before spitting it back into his face. He could be lucky she didn't go for his neck or broke his jaw again.

"Next time, I go for the jugular," she growled softly before standing up. She panted as she looked up from his whimpering body to the rest of the Arendelle pack. Her mother was holding back the pup's mother.

"Let that be a lesson to you," she growled at them before making her way to her car. She was in pain and losing blood, but she wouldn't show them how hurt she was.

Her body was shivering as she drove back to the Summers home, she needed medical attention. Pain shot up from the bite in her calf. She's going to need stitches.

* * *

 **That was, to be honest, a blast to write, I kinda love confrontations like this. Writing them I mean!**

 **I hope to see what ya'll think and send poor Elsa some healing loves, poor baby is hurt...**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was a very lovely chapter to write and I think ya'll love it. So soft and fluffy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa isn't sure how she managed to make it back to the Summers pack. At some point she had blacked out and when she came too she was in a room. The smell told her where she was. The warm scent of the blended pack made her relax and take stock of her injuries.

They all seemed to be bandaged. Even her mouth didn't taste like blood anymore. All in all she felt better. She could close her eyes and smile as she let the freeing feeling of not being in the Arendelle pack wash over her.

Many people would tell her to be worried. That she no longer had a home. She didn't have anything besides her car and the cloths on her back. The Alpha would laugh. She came prepared for this day. In the trunk of her car were enough cloths to last a week or two. She had money stashed away she had been saving up since she could remember.

Elsa would be fine.

The Alpha open her eyes again as she realizes there was pressure beside her. Looking to her side she can see Anna asleep, holding her hand. This made the blonde smile.

She would be fine.

Moving slowly and gently, Elsa turns onto her side and nuzzled Anna's head, taking in her scent. This made the Omega stir and rub her eye. It was positively adorable and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey sleeping princess," Elsa whispered and Anna blinked her eyes open. Sleep fading instantly.

"Elsa!" The Omega chirped and moved to cuddle into the Alpha. Elsa chuckled and held her close as Anna nuzzled into her neck.

"I was so worried about you. We saw you pull up but when you didn't come in after a few minutes we got worried, then when we got to your car and saw you passed out over your steering wheel all bloody and bruised we got you into the house. Luckily Rapunzel's mom is a nurse and she took care of you. I knew I should have gone with you to the Arendelle's!" Anna was crying by this point as her whimpers turned into little growls.

"Sshh Anna, it's okay, I'm okay now. I'll be good as new by tomorrow. Everything's okay, it was just one of the stupid pups that wanted to prove something. I'm not an Arendelle anymore, I gave them a warning," Elsa said as she stroked the girl's hair and held her close.

Anna sniffled some more as she took deep breaths to calm down and wipe her eyes.

"Is that why your mouth and chin was full of blood?" She asked wearily.

"I might have bitten he's ear and ripped out a chunk to show them I wasn't playing around, I doubt they'll do anything further," Elsa said as she kissed Anna's forehead.

"Good, you should have ripped his whole ear off," Anna growled. It was weak and rather pathetic. Fitting an Omega.

"My feisty Omega," Elsa smiled and pulled her impossibly close. Anna snuggled into the healing girl and relaxed.

"Who's room is this by the way?" Elsa asked. It didn't smell like much.

"It's yours now," Anna said.

"M-mine?" Elsa stammered as she moved just enough to look at Anna.

"Yes, yours. While you were away we had a pack meeting. Everyone was fine with you joining, if…if you wanted to," Anna said as she blushed a little and looked down.

Elsa blinked and stared at the Omega. She'd get to see the Summers pack every day? Have dinners together and play board games together and…be together? She'd get to spend all her time with Anna?

The Alpha's chest felt weird. It hurt a little and she was feeling warm. Her eyes were stinging and her vision was turning blurry.

"A-are you sure?" Elsa asked swallowing hard as her voice cracked a little. Anna looked up to her. Elsa could see the world promised in those eyes. They were full of life and wonder.

"As sure as we can be," Anna whispered as she reached up and stroked Elsa's cheek. The Alpha felt something wet smear over her cheek and she realized she was crying.

"I…I would love to be a part of the Summers pack, a part of…your pack," Elsa said softly, her voice more husky than usual with the emotions running through her. She's not sure she can even name them. She's never felt like this before.

Anna smiled to her softly as she kept stroking a faintly freckled cheek.

"Well then no it's _our_ pack," the Omega whispered and Elsa hugged her close. The Alpha moved to nuzzle her head into the Omega's chest.

Anna hugged Elsa close and stroked her hair and back. She let the love she had for Elsa wash over the Alpha, bathing her in a scent of calmness and happiness and love. The Alpha accepted it wholeheartedly, letting the warm scent of the Omega over power her own and drown out the stench of the Arendelle pack.

Elsa knows she would never be rid of the scent that marked her as an Arendelle. One could not change who your parents where, but she would soon have Anna's scent become her own.

The Alpha blushed slightly as she bit her lip and hugged the Omega closer. And one day…they'd have their own pup and their scents mixed would have others forget where she was from.

Anna kissed Elsa's head. The moment so soft and sweet and loving. Neither aware of Anna's parents coming to check on them. They smiled softly and left to give the two their bonding time, closing the bedroom door softly.

Anna found a good Alpha, one not scared to show a softer side. For as tough and intimidating as Elsa was, she showed utmost respect to Anna. The kind of respect Alpha's don't even show one another.

Elsa softly stroked Anna's back as she felt herself relax and start to doze off. Anna gave a soft giggle as she nuzzled the Alpha's hair.

"Hey sleepy head, let's get under the covers first then we can sleep peacefully," Anna whispered. Elsa stretched and kissed Anna's chin as she looked up to her, smiling lazily.

"No one would mind us sharing a bed?" Elsa asked slightly concerned.

"No reason to be, I'm not in heat, you're not in rut, besides they just closed the door. That means bedtime," Anna smiled and she nuzzled her nose to Elsa's.

Elsa smiled as they moved to get under the covers and cuddle comfortably.

"You know, just because neither of us is in mating lust, that doesn't mean stuff can't happen," Elsa said, smirking into Anna's hair.

"Elsa!" Anna scolded and pinched the Alpha making her yelp and laugh.

"What? I'm just saying," Elsa teased. Anna pinched her again and the Alpha laughed some more.

"Well good for us it won't make me pregnant," Anna mumbled into Elsa's chest.

"True, I guess sex outside of mating is kind of rare, mostly because the need isn't there," Elsa said as she started to relax again.

"Take me out on a few more dates and wait till were out of school then we can talk about sex," Anna said and Elsa smiled.

"Says the Omega till she's in her next heat," Elsa teased.

"I'm starting to think you like to be pinched," Anna growled softly as she pinched the Alpha again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop," Elsa laughed before holding the redhead tightly and adding, "I guess I'm just still high on happiness."

Anna smiled and nuzzled closer. She hummed as sleep started to take over. Elsa's scent was drowning her in a sea of love and protection. Elsa wasn't far behind. The slowing of Anna's breathing and heartbeat lulled her into her own slumber. Her dreams were pleasant for the first time as Anna's scent never left her.

* * *

 **Wasn't that nice? Let's hope it stays nice...**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**If I have to stare at this doc for one more day I am going to lose it.**

 **It's so hard to write something nice and happy when all you want to do is curl up and...not going there...**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this.**

 **Note: Where I am from it's legal to drink at 18, don't yell at me.**

* * *

Elsa can't remember the last time she was at the beach, if ever to be honest. It always seemed like a family thing and considering her old pack, that wasn't a luxury they were allowed.

So the poor Alpha stood a little confused in her newly acquired board shorts and bikini top. Anna had been delighted in helping her shop for them after being appalled by the fact that Elsa didn't even know the appropriate attire.

She watched as the rest of the Summer's pack ran across the sand of the beach to go claim a spot in the vast openness of shore. It was extremely early; the sun had only risen about twenty minutes or so ago. Well, the Omega's all ran with towels and beach centered entertainment to claim a spot, while the Alpha's and Beta's were carrying the heaver things.

"You can relax your shoulders Elsa, this is one of the few places where everyone is truly equal," Mr Summer's said with a kind smile. Elsa relaxed her shoulder's slightly, the tension in them mostly fading from the calmness the Alpha washed over her, something her father never achieved.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Anna chirped as she promptly placed her hands on the Alpha's shoulders and leaped to perch on said shoulders. Elsa startled just slightly but managed to grunt as she held the girl in place. Anna giggled and ruffled the Alpha's hair before sighing happily.

Elsa could only smile and roll her eyes. Mr Summers grinned at them before joining his wife on their beach towels, opening and placing the umbrella he had carried. She had been carrying a cooler box before the redhead jumped her, but she was happy to see that the older man took it with him.

Elsa looked up to Anna who was happily looking everywhere from her perch, before looking down at the Alpha. The excited look in Anna's eyes softened and her grin was now a very lopsided smile.

"You're beautiful," Elsa whispered and the Omega giggled.

"Charmer," she said before looking in front of her and pointing, "onward!" She shouted and Elsa chuckled as she moved to where Tiana was setting down.

"Anna, get your Omega butt off the poor girl!" Tiana growled playfully as she rested her hands on her hips. She was sporting a very lovely yellow bikini top with green shorts. Elsa herself had a black bikini top with blue shorts. Anna had said the blue matched her eyes, so she went with it. Anna was wearing a teal bikini set that was just so goddamn perfect on her. They really complimented her…eyes.

"No!" Anna said defiantly like a toddler as she hugged Elsa's head to her, puffing up her cheeks and frowning.

"It is fine Tiana, she's as light as a feather, also easier to throw into the water this way," Elsa smirked and Anna gasped before tugging at Elsa's ears.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled and Elsa chuckled as she winced. The Alpha gave a little jump to jostle the redhead, making her yelp and cling to Elsa's head again.

"Elsa!" She whined and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She felt truly happy and it felt like laughing was the nicest thing in the world.

"You have such a pretty laugh," Anna cooed as she practically melted onto the Alpha's head making Elsa blush slightly. It was short lived as Anna startled wiggling on her shoulders making her slightly unstable.

"They're putting up the volleyball net! Elsa put me down!" Anna said excitedly and Elsa gripped her legs tightly.

"No you wanted to be up there, now you stay till I let you down," Elsa said as she managed to gain her balance. Anna let out a pathetic whine.

"But Elsa, I wanne go play! Kristoff, help!" The Omega called to a large looking guy with muscles to spare.

"She's an Alpha what you want me to do about it!" He shouted as he scrunched up his shoulders while holding the net.

"Okay, okay you can go, but on one condition," Elsa said.

"Anything!" Anna called as she waved her arms about.

"I want a kiss first," Elsa smirked up to the redhead who now sported a very bright blush.

"Deal," Anna whispered and Elsa let her down gently. The smaller Omega stood on her tippy toes and kissed the Alpha on her nose before giggling and running away.

"That's not what I meant!" Elsa called after her, shocked at her bamboozle.

"You didn't specify! I'm free!" Anna called and all but pounced the ball while a few guys set up the net. Elsa could only smile and shake her head.

"You got your hands full with that one sugar," Tiana smiled as she lay down on her towel, sunglasses already in place.

"Oh you're just happy you don't have to look over her anymore," Elsa smirked as she laid out their towels before taking the one next to Tiana.

"Now I won't go that far, but it is nice knowing she's in good hands," Tiana smiled. Elsa smiled back and watched her Omega play with a group of others.

"So we just…tan?" Elsa asked as she noticed that not many of them were in the water or playing games.

"It's called relaxing sugar," Tiana smiled. Elsa made a noise in the back of her throat as she fidgets. She wishes she brought her book or a book, maybe even one of her school books. She keeps looking around; the sun was really hot now that it was at full swing. She kept out of the sun as much as the umbrella allowed. Angry red skin was not something she wanted to deal with.

Her eyes drift back to Anna who was panting and laughing. Elsa smiled before perking up.

"Anna! Come here for a sec!" She called. The redhead turned to look at her Alpha and got hit in the head by the ball. Elsa startled and the Omega made her way over rubbing her head and whimpering softly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you hurt," Elsa said softly as she took the whimpering girl into her arms and kisses the spot the ball hit.

"It's okay, I'm naturally clumsy, what did you want?" Anna asked smiling up to the blonde.

"I need you to rub sunscreen on my back, I am not going home looking like a lobster, you do not want me growling," Elsa said as she handed the girl the bottle. Anna giggled and moved to sit behind the Alpha and added the lotion to her back.

"I'll do you after, don't want you whimpering and in pain," Elsa said as she purred softly.

"Aww look at you caring!" Anna chirped and Elsa snorted.

"I would be a bad Alpha if I didn't take care of my Omega," Elsa said and Anna hummed happily as she finished up.

"All done!" She said happily before moving to sit in front of Elsa. The Alpha hummed as she started adding the lotion to the Omega's back.

And her arms.

And her legs.

And her face.

Oh! And her front!

"You satisfied now?" Anna giggled. It made her raise an eyebrow when the Alpha moved to do her arms and it made her give a playful frown when she did her legs. It was downright funny when she did her face, but it was all in all very lovely to know Elsa was caring for her so well.

The Alpha gave the girl a once over before nodding.

"Yes very much so," Elsa said with a soft smile before kissing the redhead softly and tucking the strand of blonde hair in behind her ear.

"Now go have fun my love," Elsa smiled happily and Anna blushed slightly. She gave the blonde a quick kiss before running back to the volleyball game.

"That was precious," Tiana smiled and Elsa could only blush slightly before moving to add sunscreen to the rest of her own body.

Elsa watched the redhead play for what felt like hours and was getting tired just watching her. Her eyes would flick to other parts of the beach every now and then as something caught the side of her eyes. She kind of felt like she was on watch, like some kind of guard dog, it made sense to her, she was in an unfamiliar environment.

"Elsa, try and relax."

Elsa looked up to the voice of Mr Summers as he held out a can to her. It was ice cold and she could see water dripping from it.

"That's beer," she said and he shrugged.

"You're 18 aren't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Have one," he smiled to her and she took it. It's not like she's never had a drink before but never in public.

"Thank you sir," she said and opened it. He chuckled as he gave one to Tiana.

"No need for such formalities Elsa, we will be more than surrogate family pretty soon, just call me dad, if you're comfortable that is," he smiled to her kindly and Elsa blushed as she took a big sip of her drink.

She hardly finished her beer when Anna rushed over to her and tugged on her hand, excitedly.

"Let's get in the water!" She giggled and Elsa got up hesitantly. The water was calm with very little waves. Kids were playing in the shallow parts and teenagers played a little deeper. There were a few people out on canoes. It seemed fine, till the water hit her feet and Elsa nearly jumped out her skin.

"That's fucking cold!" She hissed and Anna just laughed, already in to her knees.

"You'll get used to it! Trust me, once you get more sun, you'll wish you were in the water," Anna grinned to her. Elsa grumbled and stopped herself from chattering her teeth as she made it into the water more.

She made it in to just under her chest when she was pounced from behind. Elsa yelped and flailed before her head went under the water. It took her a few seconds to stop herself from freaking out before she managed to stand up and gasp from breath.

Once she was able to breathe and get over the shock she growled threateningly as she turned to the person responsible.

"Aww look at the wee lamb! All huffy because of some water to the face!" A redhead laughed. Elsa's nose twitched. This was an Alpha from the Dunbroch pack.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Elsa snarled, but it didn't seem to faze the redhead at all.

"Don't be silly! We're in public, ye don' want to frighten yer Omega now do ye?" The girl grinned. Her accent was thick and painfully Scottish.

"Elsa relax, it's only Merida," Anna giggled nervously as she tugged on the blonde's arm. Elsa relaxed as Anna asked. She didn't want to scare or distress her.

Before anyone could speak again it was Merida's turn to flail and gargle ocean water as she was pounced by someone. Elsa had to stifle a chuckle as Rapunzel popped up along with a panting a cursing Merida.

"Bloody hell Punz! Kill me next time why doncha?" Merida huffed and Elsa raised her eyebrow at the Alpha.

"You did the same to me," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aye, but ye didn't lose yer footing," Merida said as she run her hands through her once wild hair. Now with it being wet it was less of a mess.

Rapunzel giggled and hugged the redhead, practically hanging off her. Elsa hummed to herself as she watched the two.

She noticed how Merida gently held the Omega's arm that was hugging her shoulder and how her freckled cheeks had a faint blush to them.

Rapunzel was very tightly gripping onto her, her fingers practically digging into her and her smile was softer when she looked to the Alpha.

She sees what's going on here, even if no one else did.

"Seems everyone's at the beach today," Anna said as she looked to the others on shore.

"Aye, it's a good day to be here," Merida said and looked over to opposite side of where the Summer's pack was.

"You look on edge Dunbroch," Elsa said as she eyed her still. The Alpha stiffened and looked to her, eyes a little startled. Rapunzel seemed to lose a bit of her smile.

"Just pack things, me mum is very strict," Merida chuckled nervously. There was a bit of silence.

"She doesn't approve of you and Rapunzel?" Elsa said. Merida and Rapunzel looked to her startled and Anna gasped softly.

"Elsa you can't just assume two people are into one another," Anna almost hissed.

"No, Anna she's right," Rapunzel said as she looked down. Her shoulders moving up to her ears like a scolded pup.

"Have you told your parents you wanted to choose Rapunzel?" Elsa asked and Merida wavered.

"Not exactly, I asked them what my options were. Da said he just wants me happy, but mum wants me to settle with a nice Beta," Merida explained.

"Why is it always the mother?" Anna huffed under her breath.

"Well, I can see you two are…testing the waters," the Omega's giggled and Merida rolled her eyes, "but if Rapunzel is the one for you, go for it," Elsa said as she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders.

"In the end, love is all that matters," Elsa said smiling down to her Omega. Anna blushed and nuzzled into her smiling happily.

Rapunzel awed and hugged Merida's arm. The Alpha could only blush and look to the Omega.

Elsa thinks Merida already made up her mind.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll liked that.**

 **I hate the beach. If you live less than an hours drive from the beach and get dragged there every chance someone wants to do something for the day it's no longer special.**

 **But if you like the beach then more power to you.**

 **See ya'll next time.**

 **X3**


End file.
